Sacré
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel...Dean s'est disputé avec Castiel...Il débarque chez Sam persuadé de le trouver là...Son cadet l'oblige alors à se révéler...


**A la base, j'aurais dû poster cela dans « Petits Destiel en aparté » mais j'ai eu envie de donner son indépendance à cet OS parce qu'il me tient particulièrement à cœur.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez autant le lire que moi, j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

« Sacré»

Des coups violents sur la porte le firent sursauter dans son sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa montre…01h15

« Merde » ronchonna-t-il, pour une fois qu'il pouvait dormir tranquille.

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité, Sam sortit du lit d'un seul mouvement et s'empara du revolver posé dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet.

« Qui est-ce ? » en pointant le canon vers la porte, dans la pénombre.

« Sam…Ouvres moi, putain »

« Dean ? » en baissant son arme.

Son frère lui laissa à peine le temps d'ouvrir qu'il était déjà dans la pièce.

« Où est-il ? »

« Quoi ? » tentant de remettre ses idées en place tout en regardant Dean s'agiter et fouiller du regard la chambre

« Cass…Où est-il ? »

« Cass…Mais je sais pas moi…. » en refermant la porte

« Il est parti, putain » ne se prenant le crâne entre les mains

« Il est parti » répéta Dean, dans un murmure en se retournant vers son frère, debout en boxer, dubitatif

« Quoi ? Comment ça…Parti…Vous vous êtes encore disputés? » en posant son arme sur la table

« Non…Si…Je sais pas…Je sais plus » en passant ses mains sur son visage

« Comment ça tu ne sais plus ? »

« OUI » hurla-t-il

« Dean, assieds-toi…Calme toi et explique toi »

« Il est où ? »

« Pas ici, on dirait » en indiquant sa chambre de la main

« Je veux pas m'asseoir…Dis- moi où il est » en s'avançant menaçant vers Sam

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il soit ici ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a nulle part d'autre où aller et qu'il m'a dit que seul toi pouvait le comprendre…TOI » en le pointant furax du doigt

« Dean…Ou tu te calmes ou tu sors d'ici, tu m'as bien compris… » répliqua Sam, en lui indiquant la porte.

Il vit son frère s'affaler sur le bord du lit, prenant cette position qui lui était si familière...Les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, les épaules voutées, jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement…Le visage soudain fermé.

Sam prit la chaise du petit bureau d'appoint et s'assit face à lui.

« Que s'est-il passé, Dean ? »

« Il est parti »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Oui » en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

« Oui »

« Dean » insista Sam.

« Je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il veut….Je peux pas, Sammy »

« Dean…Ca fait un mois que vous vivez en tête à tête dans ce bunker…Je suis venu ici pour vous laisser l'espace nécessaire, le temps…Je croyais que tu l'aimais ? »

« Je le croyais aussi »

« Quoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Et Cass ? »

« Il m'aime pas non plus…Comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne sait même pas ce que cela veut dire »

« Tu as tort…Il le sait très bien »

Dean releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son frère qui plongea dans le sien

« Vous en avez parlé ? »

« Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il ressentait pour toi…Il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments même si il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait…Il voulait juste être certain de ce qu'il ressentait »

« Il ne peut pas m'aimer, Sammy » l'implorant du regard.

« Si, il le peut et il le fait…Il t'aime Dean que tu le veuilles ou non…Il t'a toujours aimé et ce depuis le premier jour »

« Il ne peut pas » soupira Dean en baissant la tête

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un ange…Je ne suis qu'un simple humain »

« Ce n'est plus un ange, Dean »

« Si, Sammy…C'est encore un ange et il le sera toujours pour moi » Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et se releva en soupirant.

La chambre était seulement éclairée par la lueur de la lune et du réverbère devant le Motel.

Ca n'empêcha pas Sam de voir la détresse sur le visage de son frère.

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Il vit la tête de Dean s'enfoncer entre ses épaules puis se relever. Dean fixait à présent le plafond.

« Je suis lié à lui à jamais…Je mourrais pour lui, Sammy…Je te le jure, je mourrais pour lui mais je ne peux pas l'aimer…Pas comme il le voudrait »

« Pourquoi ? » Il se leva à son tour mais ne bougea pas. Il savait que Dean avait besoin de cette distance pour se dévoiler.

Savoir Sam là mais ne pas sentir son regard dans le sien.

« Parce que c'est Cass »

« C'est le fait qu'il soit un homme ? »

« Au départ, j'ai cru que c'était ça mais …Oh putain, Sammy, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais te dire ça »

« Dean…Parles moi »

« J'ai regardé des trucs sur le net»

« Des trucs ? »

« Putain Sammy » se désespéra Dean

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es renseigné sur les relations gays ? »

Dean ne répondit pas, son silence était en soi une réponse.

« Et ? »

« J'ai du mal…J'aime le corps des femmes…J'aime leur forme…J'ai toujours été hétéro, j'avais jamais éprouvé de désir pour un homme »

« Jusqu'à Cass »

« C'est pas un homme »

« Ce n'est plus un ange »

Dean se retourna lentement

« Je peux pas Sam »

« Pourquoi, Dean ? »

Il baissa la tête

« J'aurais l'impression….J'aurais l'impression de le salir » laissa tomber Dean, la voix brisée

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce délire…Depuis quand aimer quelqu'un, c'est le salir ? »

« Depuis que ce quelqu'un est un ange…Un mec qui a traversé les enfers pour me sauver, moi, un simple mortel…Un mec qui a tout perdu parce que je l'ai perverti dès qu'il a eu le malheur de poser la main sur mon âme souillée»

« Mais qu'est -ce que tu racontes ? » en lui poussant l'épaule pour l'obliger à réagir

« LA VERITE » hurla Dean en le repoussant.

« Je peux pas l'aimer, je peux pas le toucher, je veux pas détruire le peu de lumière qu'il reste en lui… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« PARCE QU'IL EST SACRE …SACRE, TU COMPRENDS »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Sam ne sut plus quoi dire.

« Je me fous qu'il soit humain…Pour moi, il est et sera toujours Castiel…Quand je le regarde, je vois l'ange qui m'a sauvé des flammes et protégé au péril de sa vie et je le verrais toujours comme cela…C'est pour cela que je lui ai toujours tout pardonné et que je le ferais encore…» Il posa, instinctivement, sa main sur la marque devenu invisible sur son bras

« Même amnésique…Même de chair et de sang…Même déchu…Malgré ses erreurs et ses trahissons, malgré ses choix et ses pactes, il restera toujours pour moi, l'ange de Dieu…Celui qui m'a sauvé de la perdition…Castiel, l'ange qui s'est rebellé pour nous…Il le restera toujours pour moi parce qu'il est toujours Cass…Dans ses yeux, sa grâce brille encore »

« Dean »

« Je ne peux pas l'aimer…Ce corps, cet être est tellement plus que ça pour moi…Je suis incapable de l'aimer parce que je l'aime trop »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« J'ai pas à lui dire….Il le sait »

« C'est à cause de ça, votre dispute ? »

Dean opina de la tête en essuyant la base de ses yeux humides

« Il veut que je l'aime pour ce qu'il est…Il ne voit plus l'ange en lui mais moi, je ne vois que ça»

« Dean… »

« Je veux pas faire de lui un être comme les autres, parce qu'il n'est pas comme les autres….C'est MON ange…Et je refuse de le salir avec ses mains » en les tendant vers Sam.

« Je ne veux pas pervertir la seule chose qu'il reste de pur en lui…Je ne veux pas être celui qui lui aura tout pris »

« Dean….Tu ne lui as rien pris…Il t'a tout donné »

« POURQUOI ? Je ne suis rien… »

« PARCE QU'IL T'AIME, IMBECILE » finit par hurler Sam.

Un court silence rythmé par leur souffle erratique.

« Il aime l'image de l'élu que j'étais » finit par laisser tomber Dean.

« Arrête de te mentir à toi-même…Il y a bien longtemps que tu es plus que l'élu pour lui et tu le sais très bien…Tu as toujours su qu'il t'aimait, n'est-ce pas?»

« Au départ, j'ai pris ça pour une sorte de dévotion ridicule »

« Dean »

« Non, Sam…J'ai rien su…Pour moi, c'était juste un ange qui me protégeait au-delà de la raison, ça oui…Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était par amour mais juste à cause de notre lien si particulier»

« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit que tu l'aimais alors ? »

« Parce qu'il était devenu humain, parce qu'il était perdu…Parce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ses mots et parce j'étais trop saoul pour réaliser ce que je disais »

« Il n'y a que quand tu es saoul que tu dis la vérité, Dean »

« Je sais » en s'effondrant à nouveau sur le bord du lit

« Tu l'aimes et tu te l'interdis…C'est ridicule »

« Je ne suis pas fait pour être aimer et encore moi pour aimer »

Il tordit ses doigts à nouveau

« Je ne le toucherais pas…Je ne veux pas le voir se tordre de plaisir sous mes caresses, tu comprends Sammy….Je veux qu'il reste Cass…Je veux qu'il reste sacré »

Sam s'accroupit face à son frère

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Je sais plus ce que je dis » dans un demi- sourire, las et dépité

« Tu veux lui interdire d'être aimé pour rester celui qu'il n'est plus ?…Parce que tu auras beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, Dean…Castiel n'est plus un ange, sa grâce est morte…MORTE…Il est mortel à présent lui aussi…Mortel, tu comprends !….Demain tu pourrais le perdre à jamais…Il ne te restera alors plus que les regrets »

« Dis pas ça » en relevant, terrifié, ses yeux dans ceux de son frère

« Il n'y aura plus de miracle, Dean …Laisse toi l'aimer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Désacralise le »

« Je peux pas… »

« Bien » en se levant.

« Tu ne me laisses pas trop le choix »

« Pardon ?» il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que Sam l'assomma d'un seul coup de poing.

Il rouvrit les yeux étendu sur le lit. Il voulut porter la main à son menton mais les deux étaient entravées.

« Sam, bordel de merde…» hurla Dean en grimaçant sous la douleur de sa mâchoire blessée.

« Dean »

Il sursauta et redressa la tête.

« Cass ? » entre soulagement et surprise

« Hello, Dean » assis, raide sur le bord du lit, Castiel le fixa, sourire en coin

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tout fout là ? Où t'étais, putain ?» en jetant un œil vers ses mains liées à la tête de lit.

« Tu vas m'écouter, Dean Winchester » en posant sa main sur le torse de ce dernier

Dean frissonna

« Cass, non…Je t'en supplie…Fais pas ça » les larmes aux yeux.

Il tenta de se débattre mais ses pieds étaient attachés aussi, écartés de chaque côté du lit.

« Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours…J'aime ton âme et toutes ses blessures…J'aime ton corps et toutes ses cicatrices…Je les connais toutes…Je t'ai reconstruit bout d'âme par bout d'âme…Et je t'ai aimé de ce premier jour…Les anges aiment, Dean…On n'est pas dépourvu de sentiments» en remontant sa main vers son visage.

« Nous étions des êtres vivants…Les êtres vivant ont des émotions»

Dean tenta de repousser d'un mouvement de tête la main de Castiel qui lui caressait la joue.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça…JE VEUX PAS T'AIMER…JE T'AIME PAS….Tu comprends ça ? » hurlant son désespoir.

Castiel recula en tiquant mais la larme qui coula le long de la tempe de Dean le fit tristement sourire.

« Tu pleures, Dean ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu t'apprêtes à me violer, DU CON » en se débattant.

« Violer ? » répéta Castiel sans avoir l'air de comprendre

« Tu veux quoi ? » vociféra Dean.

« Rien…Juste que tu m'écoutes »

« Je veux rien entendre… »

« Je t'ai écouté…Tu vas m'écouter à présent » le ton sévère et sec en l'obligeant à le regarder en tenant son menton fermement pour qu'il le fixe.

« Tu..Tu…Tu étais là tout ce temps…Espèce de salaud »

« Comme tu l'as si élégamment fait remarquer à ton frère…Je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller et Sam a toujours été là pour moi depuis ma chute»

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça….Que moi, non ? » ragea Dean

« Chuuuuut » en lui caressa le visage

« Ne me touche pas » hurla Dean en le foudroyant du regard.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? » tout en retirant sa main

« J'étais bourré » en détournant le regard

« Nous sommes restés un mois ensemble… »

« Oui et alors ? Ca change quoi ? Il s'est rien passé que je saches»

« Seuls sans personne entre nous » continua Castiel, le regard perdu.

« Excepté Sam et Kevin » siffla avec méchanceté Dean

« Ne sois pas blessant Dean, s'il te plait »

« C'est toi qui m'a attaché hein «

« Non, techniquement, c'est Sam » en semblant réfléchir à la question

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une bouffée de tendresse devant la mine perplexe de Castiel

« Cass, détache moi et je te promets de rester là à discuter avec toi, ok…Mais putain, détache moi de ce lit, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film x là»

« Un film X ? »

« Laisse tomber… » en soupirant

« Je suis sure que c'est une idée débile de mon frangin…SAMMY »

« Il n'est pas là »

« Tu comptes me garder comme ça encore longtemps ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi refuses -tu de m'aimer ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'as mal entendu, caché dans ton placard ? » pesta Dean

« J'étais pas dans le placard » en écarquillant les yeux, surpris à cette idée.

« J'étais dans la salle de bain » en jetant un œil sur le côté

« Pourquoi t'es pas intervenu ? » reprenant un ton normal et cessant de s'agiter

« Parce que Sam m'a dit d'attendre qu'il m'appelle »

« Depuis quand tu suis ses conseils à l'autre trou du cul»

« Depuis que je suis humain…Et cesse d'être grossier comme ça» en fronçant les yeux.

« T'as rien à me dire…T'es ni mon père, ni mon mec » cracha Dean

Il vit le regard de Castiel se voiler…Il lui avait fait mal, sciemment…

« Mais putain…Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? » se désespéra Dean

« T'es un ange…Un être céleste…Pourquoi tu t'es pas contenté de me sauver et de disparaitre de ma vie ? »

« J'étais un ange » en baissant le regard.

« Tu l'es toujours…Une grâce ne fait pas l'ange » en détournant le regard vers la porte de sortie.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime…Je t'aime , c'est tout…J'aime ce que tu es…Ton courage, ta dévotion, ton obstination, cette façon que tu as de toujours braver les interdits même quand tu as tort….J'aime tes silences qui en disent plus longs que les mots, j'aime ton regard sur les choses, ton regard sur moi….J'aime ton humour que je ne comprends pas toujours mais qui te fait rire, et j'aime te voir rire, Dean, j'aime te voir heureux…J'aime tes colères et tes coups de gueule…J'aime quand tu me fais mal parce que je sais que si tu le fais, c'est parce que tu tiens à moi…J'aime quand tu m'appelles » il détourna son regard

« Quand tu m'appelais, quand tu me priais même si ce n'était pas pour me voir mais parce que tu en avais besoin…J'aime tout en toi, même tes côtés sombres qui font ce que tu es…Alors oui, Dean, j'étais ou je suis un ange…Un ange qui t'aimait….Un homme qui t'aime…Je ne suis pas sacré…Je n'ai rien de sacré…Je suis juste un être vivant qui en aime un autre…Un être vivant qui veut être aimer par un autre…Je suis et je serais toujours Cass pour toi… »

Il leva son regard dans celui de Dean qui s'était tourné vers lui silencieux

« Me salir ? En quoi m'aimer serait salissant ? Quelle pureté en moi ? Il n'y en a plus…Ton amour me redonnerait la lumière…Tu es ma pureté, Dean… »

« Cass »

C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour que Dean n'eut jamais entendu…La plus belle que l'on ne lui ait jamais faite.

« Peu m'importe si tu ne m'aimes pas….Tant que je reste près de toi, tant que tu ne me chasses pas de ta vie, je pourrais survivre à cela…Ange, j'ai vécu des millénaires dans un amour ressenti et non partagé…Humain, je ferais pareil puisque telle est ta volonté. Mais ne me dit plus jamais les mots que j'espère entendre si tu ne les penses pas »

Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Dean qui ne réagit pas.

« On rentre…Sam nous attend» Il se redressa et sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche…Il coupa les entraves de Dean celles à ses pieds, puis celles de ses mains.

Dean n'avait pas bougé, il se laissa faire…Encore sous le choc des mots et la douceur des lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes.

Castiel rangea le couteau et se releva…Dean se massa les poignets tout l'observant…Dans ce trenchcoat qu'il refusait de quitter, il voyait l'être sacré…Cet être qui venait de se révéler…

« Cass »

« Oui, Dean » il se retourna, il était devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour t'aimer comme tu le désires…Je ne sais pas si un jour, j'aurais le courage de prendre et de profaner ce corps qui est le tien…Tu es tellement plus que tout cela pour moi que tout ça, tu comprends, Cass ? »

« Dean…Je ne suis pas Dieu…Je ne suis pas parfait…Je n'ai plus rien d'un ange…Je suis juste Castiel »

« Le seul et unique et je ne veux pas te perdre »

« Pourquoi me perdrais-tu ? » en tiquant.

« Parce que les histoires d'amour finissent toujours mal et que les amants ne deviennent jamais des amis et que je suis pas prêt à perdre tout ça pour une partie de jambes en l'air…C'est plus que de l'amour que je ressens pour toi Cass… Plus que du désir…»

« Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'on y gagnerait plus qu'on y perdrait »

Dean se pencha en avant et appuya son front contre celui de Castiel sans rapprocher leur corps.

« J'ai peur, Cass…Peur de tout gâcher »

« Je t'aime, Dean et tu m'aimes aussi, à ta manière, je le sais. En quoi faire l'amour y changerait quoi que ce soit »

« Wouah, Cass…Je veux pas entendre ses mots dans ta bouche »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas, c'est tout….J'ai besoin de temps »

« De temps ? »

Dean s'écarta pour lui faire face.

« Combien de temps pour perdre la foi ? »

« Pardon ? » tiqua Castiel

« Combien de temps avant de pouvoir te voir comme un homme et non plus comme un être divin »

« Tu ne veux plus me voir comme un être divin, Dean Winchester ? » sourit Castiel, narquois

Dean se mit à rire et lui posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais un jour…Je ne sais pas si tu auras la patience de m'attendre » en baissant les yeux

« Un jour, tu m'aimeras comme je t'aime Dean…Un jour, tu viendras à moi et ce jour-là, je… » Dean l'interrompit en mettant son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« On rentre » en lui caressant la lèvre inférieure de son pouce.

« Dean »

« Oui, Cass ? » en lui tournant le dos.

« Je t'abandonnerais jamais, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » en ouvrant la porte

«Et pour la chambre ? » s'inquiéta Castiel

« Laisse….Je sens que Sam va en avoir encore besoin » en sortant.

Castiel sourit en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat et suivit Dean.

FIN


End file.
